I Can't Leave You
by Jung Hyoo Ri
Summary: "Kau menyukaiku, hyung?"/" Sebentar lagi juga kau akan berganti marga menjadi 'Kim'. Kim Himchan dan Kim Junhong. Itu bagus kan?"/"Aku, merindukanmu, hyung."/For Kim Mika/HimLo Fanfiction/selip BangDae/R


**I Can't Leave You**

**-o-**

**Fic B'Day for Kim Mika**

**-o-**

**Warning: Sho-ai, typo dan hal lain lain yang tidak jelas.**

**BAP: TS Entertainment**

**-o-**

Italic: Flashback

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekitar sepuluh menit seorang pria menunggu pesanan dari sebuah restaurant yang ia kunjungi. Beberapa detik kemudian, pesanan yang ia tunggu datang juga.

"Ini _Hot Coffee _yang kau pesan. Silahkan, tuan," ucap seorang pelayan itu ramah.

"Ya, terima kasih," balas pria itu.

Choi Junhong. Pria yang sejak sepuluh menit tadi berdiam di restaurant. Hanya menunggu kapan hujan yang deras itu reda. Bukan untuk memesan sebuah makanan atau minuman. Lebih tepatnya, ia sedang mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berteduh. Dan yang ia temukan adalah sebuah restaurant ini. Tempat yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia kunjungi sama sekali. Tapi apa boleh buat, lagi pula jika Tuhan tidak mempertemukannya dengan restaurant ini ia tidak bisa berteduh.

Lebih dari lima menit, _Hot Coffee_ yang ia pesan tidak diminumnya. Ia memang tidak sengaja datang ke tempat ini, dan tidak sengaja juga memesan sebuah _Hot Coffee_. Yang akhirnya _Coffee _itu tidak diminum dan menjadi dingin.

Tidak ada kerjaan selain menunggu hujan yang entah kapan akan reda. Ini adalah menunggu yang sangat membosankan baginya.

Ia membuka tas kuliahnya, berniat mengambil sebuah novel dan membacanya. Tapi karena sebuah benda lain, membuatnya tidak jadi mengambil novel yang akan dibacanya. Sebuah album. Album yang selalu ada di dalam tasnya. Selalu dibawa kemana pun ia pergi. Album foto? Ya itu album foto.

Ia membuka album itu. Dan setelahnya ia tersenyum manis.

**-o-**

_Taman kanak kanak itu ramai. Jam-jam istirahat mereka diisi oleh hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Bermain bersama dengan teman-teman yang baru. Tetapi tidak untuk anak itu. Dia Junhong, anaknya pendiam. Jadi susah untuk bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Atau mungkin ia memang belum menemukan teman yang cocok untuknya._

_Dia gemar sekali menggambar. Waktu istirahatnya selalu ia sempatkan untuk menggambar. Jika ada satu orang yang mengganggunya, ia pasti akan marah. Mungkin karena itu Junhong juga sulit mendapatkan teman._

_Tetapi Junhong tidak sendirian. Tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya diam diam. Baik dari jauh maupun dari dekat._

"_Clayon punya Junhong sudah habis…" ucapnya entah pada siapa. Kegiatan menggambarnya terhenti karena crayon yang dipakainya habis. Gambaran yang diwarnainya pun belum sempurna dibandingkan jika sudah diwarnai._

_Junhong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain diam. Matanya melihat hasil yang digambarnya._

"_Huh …" kesal Junhong._

"_Kau bisa pakai Clayon punyaku kalau kau mau." Seseorang datang menawarkan crayon miliknya._

_Kim Himchan._

_Orang yang selalu memperhatikan Junhong. Orang yang—entah mengapa—selalu berusaha agar ia bisa dekat dengan Junhong, dan menjadi temannya._

_Junhong tampak diam._

"_Kalau gambalannya tidak selesai kau walnai, hasilnya akan jelek." Himchan lalu meletakan crayonnya di atas meja junhong. Tepat di sisi buku gambarnya._

"_Pakailah," ucap Himchan kembali. Junhong menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia tersenyum. Sangat manis dan Himchan suka melihatnya._

_Mata seorang Kim Himchan melihat bagaimana Junhong menggambar. Tangannya sungguh gesit dalam menggambar atau pun mewarnai. Bagi Kim Himchan, itu terlihat bahwa menggambar memiliki tekhnik tertentu. Dan itu sulit._

_Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, gambarannya pun telah selesai diwarnai. Himchan melihat takjub akan hasil menggambar Junhong. Bakat Junhong memang tidak usah diragukan lagi._

"_Telima kasih, kalau tidak ada kamu, gambalanku tidak akan selesai," ucap Junhong dengan tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.—masih melihat hasil karyanya._

_Kim Himchan hanya bisa tersenyum. Ternyata mendekati seorang anak pendiam seperti Choi Junhong itu mudah. Ia bisa dengan cepat menjadi temannya._

"_Sebelumnya, kenalkan, aku Kim Himchan. Mulai sekalang, Choi Junhong mau kan menjadi temanku?"_

_Junhong mengangguk. Jujur saja, ia sangat senang saat itu. Entah mengapa hanya pada seorang Kim Himchan ia bisa bersikap ramah. Bukan karena pertolongan Himchan yang meminjamkan crayon padanya. Tapi entah mengapa, mungkin karena Kim Himchan memang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Entahlah … Junhong sendiri tidak mengerti. Anak kecil berumur empat tahun itu masih belum paham sekali apa yang sedang ia rasakan._

**-o-**

Junhong tersenyum, mengingat pertama kali ia bisa dekat dengan Kim Himchan hanya karena sebuah _crayon_. Ia membuka halaman album foto berikutnya. Terdapat foto Himchan dengan dirinya. Melihat wajah Himchan dalam foto itu, membuat ia benar-benar merindukannya. Dan itu membuatnya sakit.

"_Hyung …"_ gumamnya pelan. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh menangis. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya, apapun yang terjadi saat ini, tanpa seorang Kim Himchan, ia tidak akan menangis.

**-o-**

"_Ini tempat biasa aku menenangkan diri ketika perasaanku sedang gundah gulana," ucap Kim Himchan sembari duduk di bangku taman yang letaknya dekat dengan danau._

"_Tempatnya bagus," respon Junhong. Kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Himchan. "Sejuk lagi."_

"_Kita bisa melihat danau dari sini. Melihat air danau yang tenang. Melihat itu, perasaanmu yang sedang sedih atau gelisah pun, hatimu akan tentram dibuatnya. Itu juga salah satu sebab ini menjadi tempat favoriteku," ujar Himchan sambil menatap ke arah danau yang ada di hadapannya._

"_Kau suka tidak, Zelo?"_

"_Zelo?" tanya Junhong tidak mengerti._

"_Ya, mulai hari ini aku akan memanggilmu Zelo," jawabnya. "Boleh tidak?" Himchan bertanya seolah ia meminta persetujuan dari pria yang ada di sampingnya itu._

_Junhong terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Boleh kok, hyung. Aku suka," balasnya._

"_Hyung?"_

"_Iya, hyung. Aku akan memanggilmu 'hyung'."_

"_Apa-apaan? Kenapa seperti itu?" Pertanyaan Himchan itu mengisyaratkan seolah ia tidak menerima apa yang dikatakan Junhong._

"_Mengapa? Kau tidak suka, hyung?" Junhong mencemberutkan bibirnya. "Lagi pula, kenyataannya, kau memang lebih tua dariku, hyung."_

"_Ish," kesal Himchan. "Tapi tidak apa lah," lanjutnya kemudian ia mencubit pipi Junhong yang menggemaskan itu._

"_Ish hyung … sakit," balas Junhong sambil mengusap pipinya yang habis dicubit Himchan tanpa seijinnya. "Kalau mau mencubit pipiku harus mendapat izin dariku dulu, hyung. Jangan asal main cubit saja." Junhong protes terhadap apa yang Himchan lakukan padanya. Tapi yasudahlah, bagi Himchan, ia berpikir bahwa tindakannya itu tidak masalah baginya. Yang penting itu bisa membuatnya senang._

"_Ish, mencubit pipi saja harus ada izin? Menyebalkan! Lagi pula, suruh siapa kau itu menggemaskan?" balas Himchan tak mau kalah._

"_Huhh … kau ini, hyung."_

_Beberapa menit kemudian, percakapan mereka terhenti. Angin menerpa mereka sesekali. Membuat Junhong terlihat kedinginan. Ia mengusap lengannya sendiri._

"_Kau kedinginan?"_

_Junhong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban._

"_Bersandarlah pada pundakku." Himchan berucap sambil membuka jaket yang ia pakai. Sebagai pengganti selimut untuk Junhong._

"_Terima kasih, hyung …"_

"_Hmm … Zelo-ah … besok datanglah ke tempat ini sekitar pukul 3 sore. Aku akan menunggu," kata Himchan._

"_Memangnya ada apa, hyung?" tanya Zelo penasaran._

"_Datang saja. Besok juga kau akan tahu," balas Himchan sambil mendekap tubuh Zelo. "Sudah tidak dingin?"_

_Junhong mengangguk._

**-o-**

_Junhong berlari sekencang yang ia bisa agar dirinya bisa cepat sampai ke tempat yang dituju. Ke tempat yang pernah Himchan tunjukan padanya._

_Himchan pasti sekarang sudah menunggu di sana._

'_Kalau aku tidak segera sampai, hyung pasti marah.' Hatinya merasa tidak enak, seolah ia bersalah karena tidak datang di waktu yang tepat. Pasalnya ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan kemarin._

_Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia sampai. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat seorang Kim Himchan tengah duduk menunggu dirinya. Ia mendekati orang yang telah menunggunya itu._

"_Kau menunggu lama, hyung?" ucap Junhong. Ia mengatur napasnya, "maafkan aku, hyung…" lanjutnya sedih._

"_Akhirnya kau datang juga." Himchan menatap Junhong dengan memasang senyumnya._

_Sungguh Junhong tidak menyangka bahwa Kim Himchan malah tersenyum padanya, bukan marah. "Kau tidak marah, hyung?"_

"_Tidak. Aku tidak marah. Jurstru aku senang kau akan datang ke sini. Awalnya kukira kau tidak akan datang." balas Himchan._

_Kemudian Junhong duduk di sampingnya. "Ada apa, hyung? Memangnya kau mau berbicara apa?"_

_Himchan diam. Mempersiapkan kata-kata untuk membalas apa yang Junhong katakan. Jujur saja ia tidak berani mengatakannya. Ini tidak mudah. Tapi ini harus ia katakan. Ia menghela napasnya perlahan sebelum memulai apa yang ingin dikatakannya pada Junhong._

"_Zelo … perlu kau tahu bahwa aku memiliki rasa yang lebih padamu," ucap Himchan tidak begitu jelas. Junhong mengerutkan dahinya. Mungkin ia tidak mengerti apa yang Himchan maksud._

"_Maksud hyung apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Meskipun tidak mengerti, Junhong berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja Himchan katakan._

"_Ini berkaitan dengan perasaanku padamu, Choi Zelo…" Himchan memandang lurus ke depan. Tidak menatap Junhong—lawan bicaranya—. "Begini …" Himchan memulai untuk bicara. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia merasa gugup. Himchan menatap mata seorang Junhong. "Aku menyukaimu…" ucapnya. "Aku ingin kau menjadi namjachingu-ku. Aku mulai memperhatikanmu saat kita masih bersekolah di Kindergarten. Ketika itu, aku berusaha agar bisa menjadi temanmu. Sampai akhirnya kita bisa saling kenal dan bersama," jelas Himchan jujur._

"_Kau menyukaiku hyung?"_

"_Iya, kurasa aku menyukaimu…"_

_Junhong menundukan kepalanya. Ia terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin apa yang ingin dikatakannya juga sungguh sulit untuk keluar dari mulutnya._

"_Hyung … aku mau menjadi namja chingu-mu." Mengatakannya dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Bukan apa-apa … hanya saja ia malu. Malu untuk mengatakan langsung dengan menatap wajah Kim Himchan, dengan menatap mata Kim Himchan._

_Ya malu. Tapi senang. Itulah yang Junhong rasakan. Himchan pun sama halnya seperti itu._

**-o-**

"Hyung, apakah sampai sekarang kau masih menyukaiku?" tanyanya sendirian. Bertanya kepada orang yang sedang—atau mungkin—sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Lembar demi lembar album yang ia buka, membuatnya malah semakin mengingat apa yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama dulu. Membuatnya malah semakin mengingat Kim Himchan dan dirinya dulu.

"Kalau saja kau ada di sini, hyung. Aku sungguh merindukamu."

Junhong membuka halaman album berikutnya. Terdapat foto dirinya dan Himchan berdua. Junhong sangat ingat, foto itu diambil ketika ia selesai mengajari Himchan menggambar.

**-o-**

"_Ajari aku menggambar Zelo. Ish, gambaranku jelek sekali," ucap Himchan, sambil memaki-maki hasil karyanya._

_Himchan duduk di samping Junhong yang masih fokus menggambar. Jujur saja ia iri pada anak pendiam itu. "Aku ingin bisa menggambar sepertimu, Zelo."_

"_Mana coba sini, aku ingin melihat hasil gambaranmu, hyung." Junhong menyimpan peralatan menggambarnya. Ia mengambil buku gambar milik Himchan._

"_Kau ini gambar apa, hyung?" Junhong sedikit bingung akan hasil yang digambar Himchan._

"_Ish masa kau tidak mengerti? Ini ceritanya aku menggambar wajahmu," jelas Himchan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menggambar bentuk wajahmu. Jadinya tidak mirip. Malah jadinya jelek seperti ini, huh," kesal Himchan._

_Junhong mengambil pensil khusus menggambarnya. Lalu ia mengajarkan bagaimana tekhnik menggambar kepada Himchan._

_Tidak lama, sekitar sepuluh menit Junhong selesai mengajarkan Himchan._

"_Bagaimana hyung? Kau mengerti?" tanya Junhong setelah beberapa menit ia menjelaskan tadi. "Hyung?" tanyanya—lagi—karena ia tidak mendengar jawaban dari Himchan._

_Chu~_

"_Kau menggemaskan sekali sih~," balas Himchan, tidak nyambung dari topik yang sedang dibicarakan. Himchan yang telah mencium pipi orang di sampingnya dengan diam-diam dan ia merasa puas._

"_Hyung, kau … ish menyebalkan…"_

_Himchan tertawa pelan melihat wajah Junhong yang memerah karena malu._

_Chu~_

"_Itu balasan untukmu, hyung." Himchan membelalakan matanya—kaget. Apa tadi Junhong menciumnya juga? Yang benar saja?_

"_Jika ada orang melakukan hal yang menyebalkan padaku, aku akan selalu membalasnya, hyung. Ingat itu!" Terdengar lucu bagi Kim Himchan. Pikirnya, kalau begitu ia bisa mencium kekasihnya itu setiap hari. 'Zelo, sifat polosmu itu masih tersimpan dalam dirimu,' batin Himchan._

"_Oh iya, hyung… aku sudah memperbaiki hasil gambaranmu. Kau suka tidak?" Junhong memperlihatkan gambaran yang sudah diperbaikinya._

"_Waah … itu bagus sekali." Himchan berucap takjub. "Nanti akan kuberi bingkai yang bagus. Dan akan ku letakan di meja kamarku."_

_Setelahnya, Himchan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam tas. Sebuah kamera. Himchan gemar memfoto rupanya._

"_Junhongie, kita foto bersama dulu, yuk."_

"_Ya, boleh…"_

_Ckrek!_

_Ckrek!_

**-o-**

Junhong masih terduduk di tempatnya. ditemani dengan suara air hujan di luar restaurant itu. Pria itu tengah berusaha menahan tangisnya. Karena, sungguh … ia benar-benar ingin menangis saat itu.

Tapi, ia tidak akan membuang-buang air matanya begitu saja hanya karena Kim Himchan.

**-o-**

"_Hyung, pengunjung danau di sini selalu sepi ya… meskipun ada pengunjung pun, itu hanya ada dua sampai empat orang. Rata-rata mereka sepasang kekasih." Junhong berucap sambil melukiskan wajah mereka seperti di foto. Foto yang baru saja diambil beberapa menit yang lalu._

"_Yaa, termasuk kita."_

_Junhong tertawa pelan._

"_Serius sekali kau melukisnya, Choi Zelo. Sampai-sampai aku tidak dilirik sedikit pun." Nada bicara Himchan terlihat seperti menunjukan kekesalan._

"_Kan biar hasilnya bagus, hyung," balas Junhong._

"_Hahaa, iya deh…" Himchan mengalah._

_Karena sudah professional. Lukisan itu pun selesai dalam waktu yang tidak begitu lama. Hasil yang Junhong lukis begitu persis seperti apa yang ada di dalam foto itu._

"_Selesai," ucap Junhong girang._

"_Waaah, apa pun hasil karyamu, itu selalu bagus dan sempurna yaa." Himchan menghampiri Junhong dan berkomentar. "Aku dilukisanmu tampan juga yaa … haha," katanya sambil bercanda._

"_Ah, kau ini, hyung…"_

_Himchan hanya tertawa ringan. Pikirnya, tidak ada salahnya ia berkata seperti itu. Toh kalau ia tidak tampan, Junhong tidak akan mau dengannya._

"_Eumm hyung, boleh kah aku meminjam kameramu?"_

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Aku hanya ingin melihat hasil yang kau foto selama ini."_

"_Boleh…"_

_Junhong melihat-lihat apa seperti apa jika Himchan gemar memoto._

"_Kau itu photographer hyung?" tanya Junhong. Ia takjub akan setiap hasil foto yang diambilnya. Seperti seorang photographer._

"_Hmmm…itu cita-citaku," balas Himchan. "Oh iya, kalau dipikir-pikir, kita ini pasangan yang cocok. Karena sama-sama menggemari kesenian," katanya ngasal. "Iya, kan Kim Junhong?"_

"_Ki-Kim Junhong? Maksudmu itu apa hyung? Ish!"_

_Junhong, kau itu sebenarnya tidak mengerti atau memang pura-pura bego sih? Oh! Berhentilah bersikap polos!_

"_Jangan suka begitu Junhong. Jujur saja. Kau sebenarnya tau apa yang kumaksud kan? Sebentar lagi juga kau akan berganti marga menjadi 'Kim'. Kim Himchan dan Kim Junhong. Itu bagus kan?" Himchan lalu memberikan senyumannya. Senyum tidak biasa yang akan membuat Junhong tidak betah jika melihatnya._

"_Ah … kau ini hyung…"_

**-o-**

_Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Himchan sekarang telah menjadi seorang photographer. Cita-cita yang ingin sekali dicapainya. Sampai akhirnya tercapai karena bakat yang dimilikinya itu._

_Namun Junhong merasa perasaannya seolah berkata kalau Himchan jangan terlalu fokus akan pekerjaannya itu. Junhong dan Himchan seolah bukan seperti sepasang kekasih lagi, karena mereka jarang sekali bertemu akibat kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Bukan! Tapi kesibukan Himchan. Junhong bisa saja meninggalkan pekerjaannya sekian jam atau sekian hari sebagai pelukis. Tetapi Kim Himchan terlalu sibuk._

_Memang waktu luang yang mereka punya adalah hari minggu. Tapi terkadang dihari itu pun mereka jarang bertemu._

"_Hyung, setiap hari kau bekerja. Dan kau jarang bertemu denganku. Apa kau tidak merindukanku, hyung?" tanya Junhong. Sukses membuat Himchan terdiam. Apa karena ia merasa bersalah? Entahlah… yang pasti saat ini ia diam dan tak bisa menjawab._

_Tapi sebisa mungkin Himchan bisa mengatakan sesuatu. "Maafkan aku Choi Zelo, karena aku terlalu sibuk, jadi aku jarang sekali bertemu denganmu."_

_Junhong terdiam mendengar jawaban Himchan._

"_Asal kau tahu, aku selalu memikirkanmu disaat sedang bekerja. Aku selalu merindukanmu Zelo," lanjut Himchan. Kemudian ia mengusap pelan pipi kanan Junhong dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki dihadapannya itu. Kemudian ia menciumnya. Sebagai tanda bahwa Kim Himchan benar-benar merindukannya._

**-o-**

Entah yang keberapa kalinya Junhong membuka halaman demi halaman dalam album itu. Mengingatkannya terus kepada Kim Himchan. Orang yang ia cintai. Tetapi ia tidak terlalu yakin bahwa orang itu juga mencintainya. Meskipun Himchan pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Junhong sebagai bukti. Tetap saja, buktinya ia telah meninggalkan dirinya sekarang.

**-o-**

_Junhong duduk di bangku yang biasanya. Bangku yang ada di dekat danau. Tempat yang sering mereka kunjungi. Ia sedang menunggu Kim Himchan datang dan mendengarkan apa yang ingin Himchan katakan padanya._

_Perasaannya tidak enak. Tapi ia berusaha tenang dan berprasangka baik. Semoga kedepannya tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan._

_Tidak lama, orang yang ditunggunya pun datang. Datang dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya—membuat Junhong benar-benar tenang dan perasaan yang tidak enaknya pun hilang._

"_Sudah menungguku lama?" tanyannya lalu duduk di samping Choi Junhong—orang yang telah menunggunya._

"_Apa yang ingin kau katakan, hyung?" tanya Junhong langsung pada intinnya—tanpa basa basi terlebih dahulu._

"_Aku mencintaimu, dan aku … pasti akan selalu merindukanmu."_

_Junhong terdiam. Tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan itu. Ia berpikir bahwa itu seperti kata-kata perpisahan._

"_Maksudmu apa hyung?"_

"_Maafkan aku …" Himchan berucap sambil menundukan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia yakin setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, Junhong pasti menangis, dan ia tak kuasa melihatnya._

_Junhong berusaha diam dan mendengarkan kata-kata Himchan selanjutnya._

"_Maafkan aku … aku akan pergi ke Jepang, melanjutkan profesiku di sana."_

"_Ke-kenapa harus ke sana, hyung?" mata Junhong memanas sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar menangis._

"_Seorang photographer terkenal menawarkanku pekerjaan di sana. Dan aku tidak bisa melewatkan kesempatan baik ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Jujur saja ini berat jika harus meninggalkanmu. Tapi—_

"_Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku mengerti." Junhong berucap sebelum Himchan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia pikir penjelasan yang diberikan Himchan padanya sudah cukup jelas dan ia mengerti._

_Benar, apa yang sudah Himchan duga. Junhong menangis dan itu membuatnya tidak tega. Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia keluarkan lagi. Karena ia tak sanggup. Meski ia harus berucap maaf lagi. Tapi Junhong akan bosan mendengar kata maaf itu. Karenanya ia diam. Menunggu situasi kembali membaik._

**-o-**

Junhong tak bisa menahan air matanya agar tidak mengalir begitu saja. Tapi jujur saja itu sulit. Mengingat Himchan telah meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun ke Jepang. Dan entah kapan Himchan akan kembali.

Restaurant yang ia tempati kini menjadi sepi. Karena memang hanya ia sendiri di restaurant itu

"Maaf, restaurant akan tutup," ucap seorang pelayan.

Hanya dengan kata-kata itu, Junhong mengerti bahwa ia memang harus segera pergi dari situ.

Malam itu, sekitar pukul sepuluh, ia tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Ingin mengunjungi sebuah toko perhiasan yang letaknya juga tidak jauh dari restaurant yang ia tempati tadi. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sehingga ingin mengunjungi sebuah toko perhiasan.

"Hei, Jung, kau suka yang mana?"

"Kurasa yang itu bagus. Warnanya juga bagus, Bang Yongguk _hyung_," ucap seseorang sambil menunjuk sebuah benda berbentuk bulat kecil.

"Ya, kita akan pilih cincin itu. Dan memakainya di depan para saksi, Jung Pabbo!"

"Yak! _Hyung_ kau selalu mengatakanku seperti itu." Lelaki itu marah namun ia juga senang saat itu.

Junhong melihat iri pada sepasang kekasih itu. Kapan ia bisa seperti itu? Haruskah menunggu Kim Himchan pulang? Tapi kapan Himchan akan pulang? Entahlah…

Tapi, Junhong akan menunggu Kim Himchan datang lalu mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintainya. Mungkin orang lain bilang Junhong terlalu baik untuk laki-laki—jahat—seperti Himchan. Tapi perasaannya pada Himchan yang membuatnya tetap merasa selalu merindukannya.

**-o-**

Malam berganti siang. Tak lama, beberapa jam kemudian pun sore tiba… Junhong duduk di tempat yang biasa dikunjunginya bersama Kim Himchan dulu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat itu, karena ia pikir, sudah lama ia tidak berkunjung ke tempat itu.

Menikmati angin yang ia biarkan berhembus ditubuhnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihat langit yang luas di sana. Seolah beban yang ia dapat itu terlepas darinya.

Keadaan di situ pun bisa dibilang sepi.

"Hai! Apa kau merindukanku?"

Suara itu. Junhong kenal suara itu. Tapi tidak mungkin Kim Himchan. Sudahlah mungkin hanya perasaannya saja yang terlalu mengharapkan lelaki itu untuk pulang.

"Kau tidak membalas pertanyaanku, Zelo," ucap orang itu lagi.

Junhong terpaksa melirik lelaki yang tadi berbicara itu. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa itu benar-benar Kim Himchan.

"Himchan _hyung_. Ka-kau? Apa kau benar Kim Himchan _hyung_?" tanya Junhong masih tak percaya.

"Kau benar. Choi Junhong, ini Himchanmu yang selalu merindukanmu di Jepang. Sungguh aku terus memikirkanmu di sana."

Junhong menghampiri Himchan dan memeluknya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain itu untuk melepas kerinduannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_?"

"Aku juga…" Ia balas memeluk Junhong yang sangat dirindukannya itu. "Aku kembali, dan aku tidak akan pergi ke sana lagi. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Choi Junhong."

"Jangan pergi meninggalkanku lagi _hyung_," ucap Junhong masih dengan memeluk Himchan.

"Tidak akan." Himchan melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian ia mencium lelaki dihadapannya. Membuat Junhong tersipu malu.

"Kau tidak membalasnya, Zelo?"

"Maksudmu _hyung_?"

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang, jika seseorang berbuat hal yang kau tidak sukai, kau akan membalasnya?"

Junhong terdiam. Iya juga, ia dulu pernah bilang hal itu. "Kau ingin aku membalasnya _hyung_? Haha…"

"Iya dong… harus," balas Himchan.

…

**END**

Ocehan:

Akhirnya selesai… huft…

For Kim Mika: Saenggil Chukhahamnida eonnie. Semoga makin makin deh/?/ (Yang baik baik lah pokoknya) Akhirnya Ri bisa bikin fanfic ini buat Mika-ya. Tapi maap kalau gak sesuai dengan apa yang Mika harapkan. Asli ini geje begete. Ide begini muncul gitu aja '-')v Maap di sini BangDae dikit amat TT^TT. Jangan marah ya? '-')b dan jangan lupa juga review. Dan satu lagi. Maap kalau ada typo

Pokoknya review buat semua yang udah baca ya? '-')/


End file.
